


L'importante è essere giovani dentro (?)

by LaMalefix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMalefix/pseuds/LaMalefix
Summary: Non hanno più l’età.Questo è quello che pensa con gli occhi ancora chiusi, disperatamente pesanti e senza la benché minima voglia di aprirli. Hanno bevuto troppo ieri sera e, no, non hanno più l’età per stare svegli fino all’alba a chiacchierare. A parlare di cosa poi, che stanno insieme da una vita? Progetti forse, ma tanto al momento non se lo ricorda. Troppa fatica ricordare con tutto quello che si sono bevuti. Tutto il suo corpo è pesante, e forse potevano prendersi più tempo per prepararsi a tutta quell’attività fisica, ma, ancora una volta, avevano bevuto davvero troppo per andarci lucidamente cauti. Però, non è che possa poi lamentarsi più di tanto, è una stanchezza positiva, felice e appagante. E forse potrebbe indugiare ancora un po’ a letto, sistemarsi meglio in quel calore familiare e lasciarsi avvolgere dal sonno un altro po’.





	L'importante è essere giovani dentro (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, come il suo titolo, è un po' stupida. (Come anche l'autrice che l'ha scritta, ma questi son dettagli). Non so se mi piaccia il modo in cui l'ho scritta, ci sono punti in cui mi sono fomentata da impazzire, pensando "Woah, che bella pensata, Malefix", ma, all'atto pratico, sembra comunque un po' banale questa storia... e forse nella mia testa era più bella di così... chi può dirlo?  
> È stata postata non-mi-ricordo-neanche-più-quando (tipo ad aprile) su un sito italiano, e ora finalmente mi sono resa conto di non averla mai postata qui (ehhh quando uno è rimbambito...)
> 
> Bene, io vi auguro buona lettura, nella speranza di non aver rovinato troppo i personaggi.

 

 

 

Non hanno più l’età.

Questo è quello che pensa con gli occhi ancora chiusi, disperatamente pesanti e senza la benché minima voglia di aprirli. Hanno bevuto troppo ieri sera e, no, non hanno più l’età per stare svegli fino all’alba a chiacchierare. A parlare di cosa poi, che stanno insieme da una vita? Progetti forse, ma tanto al momento non se lo ricorda. Troppa fatica ricordare con tutto quello che si sono bevuti. Tutto il suo corpo è pesante, e forse potevano prendersi più tempo per prepararsi a tutta quell’attività fisica, ma, ancora una volta, avevano bevuto davvero troppo per andarci lucidamente cauti. Però, non è che possa poi lamentarsi più di tanto, è una stanchezza positiva, felice e appagante. E forse potrebbe indugiare ancora un po’ a letto, sistemarsi meglio in quel calore familiare e lasciarsi avvolgere dal sonno un altro po’. Tanto non è che può andare da nessuna parte perché suo – _oddio!_ – marito gli sta, davvero poco metaforicamente, sbavando addosso, sdraiato a metà sopra di lui, senza evidentemente preoccuparsi che, col suo dolce peso, stia provocando una drammatica assenza di circolazione in un lato del corpo della sua dolce metà (non che voglia proprio lamentarsi, anzi, è una posizione ben rodata, quella lì, sono più le volte che dormono così – e che lui si sveglia piacevolmente intorpidito a metà – che il contrario). E poi… beh, può effettivamente permettersi di rimanere a letto fino a tardi perché questa è la loro tanto agognata vacanza, o forse dovrebbe definirla _luna di miele_.

Ma forse non dovrebbero sprecare questo tempo preziosissimo, strappato alle loro responsabilità con immensa fatica, a stare semplicemente a letto così — cioè a dormire, che il letto potrebbero benissimo usarlo diversamente, tipo a fare certe capriole che di coreografico hanno ben poco.

Così, si convince a recuperare un minimo di lucidità. Apre piano gli occhi, con le dita a coprirli appena, per abituarsi gradualmente alla luce che filtra grigiastra dalla tapparella abbassata. Piove, nell’aria c’è l’odore di salsedine e di sabbia bagnata, ma tra le lenzuola e nelle sue narici c’è dell’altro, il profumo caldo, morbido e del tutto familiare di Daichi. La luce grigia che trapela dagli spazi tra le lastre di legno delle tapparelle, e il vento che muove con insistenza le imposte disegnano uno stillicidio di figure sulle lenzuola smeraldo e sulla schiena possente e abbronzata di suo marito.

_Marito. Marito. Marito._

Koushi potrebbe ripeterlo all’infinito. A voce alta o nella sua testa, non importa. Come non importa in realtà cosa siano diventati, perché al suo dito c’è sempre stato qualcosa e sono sempre stati insieme, anche senza un titolo effettivo. Però ora è formale, ora che c’è il suo nome nel registro di famiglia dei Sawamura, ed è di Daichi a tutti gli effetti – e Daichi è suo, ufficialmente, praticamente, legalmente.  Sono uno la famiglia dell’altro, uno la casa dell’altro, e sì, lo erano anche prima, lo sono sempre stati e certo un foglio di carta non cambierà di tanto le cose, ma ora è ufficiale e sarà un po’ stupido ma la cosa gli dà una felicità stratosferica.

E, Dio, sì, è davvero una cosa stupida. Perché stanno insieme da tanto di quel tempo che, beh, era del tutto inutile arrivare a tanto. Ma un giorno Daichi si era seduto sul divano accanto a lui, aveva allungato piano piano la mano aveva incatenato i suoi capelli tra le dita e se l’era tirato a sé. Era stata una lunga giornata per tutti e due, Daichi era su un caso impegnativo, un omicidio, e lui aveva questo bambino malato in reparto. E tutto era diventato effimero. Era stato Daichi a tirare fuori l’argomento, un qualcosa di strettamente legale per essere ufficialmente l’uno dell’altro, per essere una famiglia. E lui, che non era stato in grado di dirgli di no una sola volta in tutta la loro vita insieme, si era illuminato come un albero a Natale o come la notte del primo dell’anno, duemila colori diversi sulla sua faccia e nei suoi occhi. Non c’era stato bisogno neanche di rispondere. 

Daichi sbuffa e si sposta un po’ di più sopra di lui, silenziosamente. Il peso che ha addosso, il dolce peso caldo e familiare di suo marito, si alleggerisce appena un po’, e Koushi riesce di nuovo a sentire le dita, e ora la mano, e poi il braccio. Finalmente riesce a stringersi meglio a lui, nel calore di quelle lenzuola smeraldo che hanno il loro odore e quello di salsedine e pioggia. Ed è come fluttuare in un mare tropicale, come se il mondo e il suo rumore fuori, in quella tarda mattinata al mare, in bassa stagione, non siano che ben lontani da loro. E loro sono oggettivamente in un posto in cui non esistono più le loro responsabilità, una stanza in cui il tempo scorre diversamente, e fluttuano in quelle lenzuola smeraldo.

Le sue dita, ancora un po’ intorpidite, si spostano a percorrere morbidamente il fianco tiepido di suo marito, spezzando i ghirigori che la luce sta disegnando sulla sua pelle. Gli sfiora la noce del collo, indugiando appena, prima di salire a strusciare controcorrente i suoi capelli corti corti.

Daichi sbuffa di nuovo, col naso, le labbra strette, si sposta piano anche lui strofinando il viso nell’incavo del collo di Koushi, mentre si accartoccia a incatenare le gambe alle sue.  E ora pesa di nuovo su di lui, del tutto.

Non vuole svegliarlo, è talmente contento e stanco insieme, che non gli importerebbe di morire soffocato sotto il dolce peso di Daichi. Ma non riesce a resistere all’urgenza di stringerselo di più addosso, baciarlo e magari essere anche un po’ dispettoso e soffiargli una bella pernacchia sulla spalla o sul collo, giusto per vendicarsi e rendergli pan per focaccia, visto che Daichi lo fa tutte le volte che lui non vuole svegliarsi e ci aggiunge pure il solletico.

«Non ci provare.» mugugna piano, la voce impastata dal sonno e dalla stanchezza.

«Come diamine hai fatto?» bofonchia Koushi del tutto sbalordito, anche se dovrebbe smetterla di stupirsi, fa sempre così, è come se gli leggesse nel pensiero. Ogni volta, ogni singola volta riesce ad anticipare ogni sua mossa. Non che sia un problema, perché di solito si finisce in camera da letto comunque, però è decisamente frustrante.

Daichi si sposta, piano piano, sistemandosi meglio su di lui, col chiaro intento di soffocarlo definitivamente. «È che sono un sacco bravo. E ti conosco da una vita. E tu fai sempre quella faccia quando vuoi farmi un dispetto.» annuisce, tenendosi un po’ su coi gomiti piantati ai lati delle orecchie di Koushi, un sogghigno adorabile ad attraversargli il viso. «Tu invece? Com’è che sei già sveglio? Normalmente ci vogliono le cannonate per tirarti fuori dal letto».

«Ah! Hai i riflessi troppo svelti per essere uno che si è appena svegliato, e poi come fai a dire con che espressione ti stessi guardando? Avevi, non solo gli occhi chiusi, ma addirittura la faccia contro di me! » borbotta, avvinghiandosi a lui con tutte e due le braccia e mentre gli sfiora il naso con la punta del suo.

«Kou, te l’avrò detto centinaia di volte, sono un ninja.» annuisce divertito, mentre con tutta la calma del mondo, si sposta a baciargli il piccolo neo sotto l’occhio. «E poi sei tu che carburi con i tempi di un bradipo narcolettico, per cui torniamo alla domanda di prima, com’è che sei sveglio?».

«Ehi! Sono mortalmente offeso, Sawamura, certe volte mi sveglio anche io in un orario normale!» brontola, con un mezzo ciglio aggrottato, in una finta espressione di rabbia. «Ecco, ho deciso! Da oggi ti chiamerò _Jinzaburo_.» replica poi, come se fosse una punizione adeguata per quell’affronto. «O forse preferisci _Yasusuke_?».

«Battute sul mio cognome, davvero?» bofonchia per nulla impressionato, con un’espressione e un tono di sufficienza. «Che tra l’altro ora è anche il tuo, Kou.» replica, poggiandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso.

Un lungo silenzio. E suo marito lo fissa, fermo sopra di lui, le sue dita tra i capelli.

« _È assurdo_.» farfuglia, e non sa veramente con quale aria trasognata lo stia dicendo, perché, sì è davvero strano il suono che è uscito dalle sue labbra.

Daichi ride, e si accomoda su un fianco, vicino a lui. «Lo prendo come un commento positivo».

«Siamo sposati, Dai.» mormora e fissa lo sguardo sulle travidi legno massiccio che reggono il soffitto.

E suo marito ride ancora, con un trasporto indicibile, mentre si intreccia i suoi capelli color cenere tra le dita. «Lo so, c’ero anche io ieri, sai? Mentre Asahi sistemava tutte quelle carte per il tuo inserimento nel mio registro familiare, con le mani tutte sudate. Spero non abbia macchiato col suo sudore radioattivo le importantissime carte firmate, siglate e timbrate che dicono che tu sei la mia famiglia.» farfuglia.

Sorride e lo guarda di taglio. «Ero già la tua famiglia, no?».

«Sei sempre stato la mia famiglia. Dal primo momento che ti ho visto, tipo.» annuisce.

Ed è proprio quello che stava pensando, quello che, fino a un momento prima, lo faceva sentire maledettamente stucchevole anche solo a pensarlo, figurarsi a dirlo ad alta voce. Ma era perfetto. «Questi commenti dozzinali e prevedibili, Dai.» bofonchia con un ghigno sornione.

«Mi ami anche per questo, sbaglio? E per le mie mutande con gli elefantini grassi e rosa che sono in valigia tra l’altro.» replica, affondando di nuovo la faccia contro il suo collo. «E sì, siamo sposati, Kou».

La faccia gli fa male a forza di sorridere, e ringrazia il cielo che Daichi sia di nuovo contro di lui, e sia davvero troppo impegnato a baciargli il collo, perché se lo guardasse negli occhi, si accorgerebbe – come suo solito, peraltro – di quanto sia a un passo dal piangere, di gioia, sì, ma comunque piangere. E c’è una regola non scritta tra loro che vieta di piangere a letto, tranne che non siano impegnati in certe attività sportive. «Abbiamo mangiato come lupi e bevuto come degli universitari in una confraternita di quei telefilm americani… quelli in cui un novellino normalmente finisce in coma etilico e parte l’indagine per trovare il colpevole… nel nostro caso sei stato tu, supportato da Tanaka».

«E abbiamo scopato come ricci!» aggiunge. «C’è da commuoversi, in effetti…  dovrei andare un sacco in bagno, ma voglio anche rimanere a letto con te… una bella gatta da pelare».

E Koushi ride, arricciando un po’ il naso e inghiottendo qualsiasi pensiero gli sia balenato per la testa qualche secondo prima. «Okay, no, dopo più di vent’anni, devi necessariamente spiegarmi come fai. Niente più segreti ninja, _Sawamura Jinzaburo_ ».

Daichi gli poggia un bacio sulla mascella e gli pungola la guancia con la punta del naso. «Lo fai anche tu. Quando mi prepari il nabe con la ricetta di mia madre perché sono di cattivo umore, per esempio e me lo lasci pronto nella mia scodella preferita e con tutti quei contorni che mi fanno impazzire».

«Anche se è chiaro che io lo cucini solo perché è l’unica pietanza che so fare senza incendiare il palazzo?» annuisce.

«Però tu potresti pure collaborare, Kou.» sussurra, tornando a dare le giuste attenzioni al suo viso, costellando di baci le sue guance, tornando a soffermarsi, poi, sul piccolo neo sotto l’occhio. «È il modo con cui respiri, comunque.» dice poi, le labbra ancora su di lui, prima di tirarsi su piantando meglio i gomiti nel materasso. «È più che eloquente. Inali a fondo quando vuoi farmi un dispetto e il tuo petto balla appena mentre cacci fuori l’aria in piccoli respiri, come quando ridi… mentre, poco fa, hai sospirato appena appena, impercettibilmente per un orecchio inesperto… ma, ehi, viviamo insieme da quindici anni, siamo insieme da più di venti e ci conosciamo da una vita… quindi sono un professionista nel riconoscere tutte le tue espressioni e i tuoi respiri… tutta comunicazione non verbale.» aggiunge. «Per questo ci riesco anche quando siamo al telefono, non sono solo i tuoi occhi a parlare, ma sei tutto tu. E io non sono certo un ninja, sono solo molto innamorato».

« _Sempre più stucchevole_.» mormora, mentre Daichi lo accoglie meglio a sé con un sorriso impossibile.

«Ehi, lasciami essere un po’ stucchevole! Non so te, ma io mi sono appena sposato.» bofonchia. «E comunque anche tu fai queste cose con me… sai sempre cosa dire al momento giusto, per cui, non c’è proprio niente di ninja, c’è solo quello che siamo».

Koushi vorrebbe davvero replicare con un altro commento gentile e tagliente insieme, ma la sua pancia brontola sonoramente. Il che lo toglie anche da un grosso impiccio, perché potrebbe davvero tornare a commuoversi da un momento all’altro.

«Dovremmo lavarci i denti e scendere a fare colazione.» mugugna Daichi, spostandosi quel tanto che basta per dargli modo di alzarsi.

«Dovremmo anche vestirci, in realtà.» bofonchia. «Cioè, hai un bel paio di chiappe, ma scendere al ristorante per la colazione così come mamma ti ha fatto… forse è troppo? Lo dico per gli altri ospiti dell'albergo, per quel che riguarda me potresti tranquillamente abbracciare la filosofia nudista».

«Potremmo far prendere un bell’infarto ad Asahi!» decide, mentre recupera un po’ dei suoi vestiti da terra. E sono tutti sgualciti e probabilmente odorano di alcool e sabbia bagnata, a giudicare dalla faccia che fa.

«Ecco, così Noya ti ammazza. E sarò vedovo in tempo zero.» replica. «Brutta storia, non puoi farmi questo… visto che sei lì mi passi la camicia di ieri?».

«Asahi che si strozza con la colazione mentre io agito il batacchio davanti al suo muso, una bella scena. Vale la pena farsi ammazzare…» replica. «La camicia è sporca, ti prendo una maglietta dalla valigia?».

Koushi è tutto intento a infilarsi la biancheria, che di per sé è un’operazione piuttosto semplice, ma sta ridendo come un cretino, il che rende tutto più difficile, anche centrare col piede il buco della gamba. «Ora sorge la domanda: crudeltà pura, esibizionismo o masochismo?».

«Una combinazione delle tre, probabilmente.» farfuglia, centrandogli la faccia con una maglietta appallottolata alla bell’e meglio, non era evidentemente così quando quelle valigie erano state chiuse e caricate in auto. «Forza, vestiti che ho bisogno di energie per continuare a consumare il mio matrimonio».

«Daichi! Non ho più l’età!» replica. «Non possiamo scopare tutto il giorno, davvero… non siamo più due giovanotti! Oltre al fatto che proprio fisiologicamente non ce la possiamo fare…» farfuglia. «Che poi abbiamo consumato abbastanza anche prima di sposarci».

«Eh, ma adesso lo dice la legge.» annuisce, entrando in bagno e lasciando la porta aperta. «E io ti giuro che ce la posso fare».

«Guarda, c’è un avvocato, probabilmente ancora intento a fare colazione qui al ristorante, che potrebbe dirti che non c’è nessuna legge che dice che dopo essersi sposati bisogna scopare tutto il giorno.» rimbrotta, raggiungendo lo stipite della porta e affacciandosi in bagno.

È davvero bizzarro come, ormai, tutte le convenzioni sociali, tipo espletare in privato certe funzioni fisiologiche, siano venute meno. Fino a qualche anno fa ancora resisteva il mistero di quello che facevano in bagno privatamente, e poi improvvisamente quella porta aveva cominciato a rimanere aperta.

«Sono abbastanza sicuro di riuscire a fargli dire il contrario.» sogghigna aggiustandosi poi i pantaloni della tuta, in un gesto fluido e quanto mai estasiante,

«Non vale. Non puoi intimidire Asahi.» brontola varcando la soglia del bagno per darsi almeno una profonda lavata alla faccia. E dire che ne ha davvero bisogno è come minimo riduttivo: ha delle occhiaie impressionanti, i capelli tutti sfatti e in buona parte appiccicati alla fronte. Per lo meno coprono le rughe. Non ha davvero più l’età per bere così tanto.

«Sai che ti dico?» bofonchia Daichi allungandosi nello specchio, un sorriso sghimbescio e gli occhi sfavillanti.

Anche se si comporta – e si è sempre comportato – da vecchio brontolone, adesso più che mai non dimostra neanche lontanamente l’età che ha. Non che siano poi all’atto pratico così vecchi, loro due, però sono abbondantemente nella loro quarantina e, se a tradire l’età di Koushi ci sono quelle rughe che sono un po’ più che segni d’espressione, a rammentare al resto del mondo che anche Daichi comincia a farsi adulto, ci sono solo dei puntini grigi tra i capelli, ancora per lo più di questo sfavillante nero corvino, facendo sembrare quelle infinitesime scintille cenerine schegge di stelle. E Dio, è un fico come il primo giorno, forse anche di più.

«Allora? Che ne dici?» farfuglia chinando la testa dall’altro lato.

E forse non può proprio dirglielo che non è che lo stesse ascoltando poi tanto, preso com’era nell’ammirare, cavoli, suo marito. Vero è che la sua espressione tradisce per lo più tutto quello che gli sta passando per la testa, che implica un qualcosa come trascinarlo di nuovo a letto, in barba alla colazione e al discorso di poco prima sulla vecchiaia e l’impossibilità fisiologica oggettiva di scopare tutto il giorno.

«Kou?» lo chiama piano, un sopracciglio alzato.

«Ero impegnato a pensare.» annuisce.

«A cosa? La mia proposta ti pare troppo? Forse hai ragione, dovremmo scendere a colazione giù, così almeno resisto all’urgenza di caricarti in spalla e portarti di peso in camera da letto, spogliarti di nuovo… che non sarà affatto difficile visto che hai messo pure la maglietta alla rovescia, e non farti più uscire dalle coperte fino a stasera suppergiù… però il servizio in camera è allettante, tanto piove… non è che dobbiamo andare da nessuna parte, possiamo anche solo—».

«Servizio in camera.» lo interrompe prima che questo flusso di coscienza lo rincitrullisca del tutto, che tra l’altro basta e avanza Daichi ancora mezzo nudo, nello specchio dietro di lui a ridurre il suo quoziente intellettivo di un paio di deviazioni standard. 

E a suo marito brillano di nuovo gli occhi, e di nuovo a Koushi spariscono le parole e tutta la buona proprietà di linguaggio che ha sempre avuto. Anche ieri, si è perso le parole, si è perso il sì, in particolare, mentre Asahi con le mani sudate e la voce un po’ più sicura del previsto pronunciava una formula di rito, evidentemente sotto minaccia di Noya, per far sembrare quella pratica legale un po’ più un matrimonio e un po’ meno la semplice firma di una specie di contratto.

«Bene. Colazione tradizionale oppure occidentale? Cosa preferisci?» gli dice, alitandogli sul collo.

Cosa peraltro piuttosto gradita, visto che lo scuote abbastanza da fargli riacquistare la facoltà di costruire concetti di senso compiuto. «Basta che ci sia qualcosa di davvero proteico. E cioccolata. Un sacco di cioccolata».

Daichi gli poggia un bacio sulla guancia e fa per avviarsi a recuperare il telefono. «Facciamo una colazione occidentale e una orientale, e spilucchiamo da tutte e due?».

«Ho talmente tanta fame che mangerei un bisonte intero.» annuisce lui, mentre recupera un altro filo di abilità mentali, tanto da ricordarsi cosa fosse andato a fare in bagno, e di certo non era per farsi abbacinare da suo marito. O per lo meno non solo.

«Non credo ne abbiano uno intero solo per te.» replica dall’altra stanza. «Però posso provare a chiedere».

Mentre Daichi è tutto intento a comporre il numero del servizio in camera, può dedicarsi con un minimo di attenzione in più a lavarsi la faccia. E forse questo non basta a farlo riprendere, forse dovrebbe davvero entrare in doccia e darsi una profonda lavata. Ma forse la doccia dovrebbe farla con suo marito, e dovrebbero usare anziché la relativamente spaziosa cabina, la ben più accogliente vasca da bagno. Ma è vero anche che ha davvero troppa fame per incedere in certe attività ludiche, oltre al fatto che Daichi ha già ordinato la colazione.

Per cui deve sbrigarsi.

Quando torna nella stanza, Daichi non ha neanche provato a mettersi qualcosa di più dei pantaloni. È seduto sul letto disfatto, la schiena contro la testiera del letto. Ha alzato la serranda, e la luce grigia entra con reverenza nella loro intimità. Piove ancora, fitto fitto, il mare è gonfio e scuro, le onde si infrangono irriverenti sulla battigia, fragorosamente.

«La prima volta che siamo venuti qua era tardissimo, era primavera e faceva ancora piuttosto fresco, ti ricordi?» mugugna Daichi, mentre sprofonda la testa contro il cuscino. «Volevi fare qualcosa di stupido, e io ti ho accompagnato».

Non potrebbe mai dimenticarlo. Era mezzo ciucco, era la prima volta che beveva, e avevano ballato a piedi nudi, avevano fatto questo bagno in notturna e avevano riso come dei pazzi, tanto da avere il fiato corto. Ed erano stati così vicini e le sue labbra—

«Non stavamo ancora insieme.» aggiunge suo marito, come a risvegliarlo da quei pensieri. «Eppure sapevo sarebbe finita così».

«Ti ho baciato. E tu hai baciato me al grido, se non ricordo male, che bisognasse farlo come si deve. Non era difficile prevedere che saremmo finiti insieme, Daichi.» annuisce sedendosi sul letto.

«Beh certo, tu volevi rimangiarti il bacio! Il tuo bacio con me!» brontola tirandoselo contro, avvolgendolo con tutte e due le braccia prima di poggiare il mento sulla sua testa. «Bisognava farlo meglio, che fosse memorabile».

«La volta dopo è stata memorabile.» farfuglia, con fare trasognato.

«Beh, brillante da parte tua lasciarmi fare il bagno a febbraio, due settimane prima degli esami e del diploma!».

«Ah, beh! Certo, come se fosse colpa mia! Avevamo bevuto parecchio se ben di ti ricordi» protesta Koushi, falsamente piccato da quell’accusa del tutto inconsistente.

«Me lo ricordo! Una ficata allucinante la broncopolmonite prima degli esami.» annuisce. «Mi sono fatto passare sottobanco tanti di quei medicinali che Asahi poteva essere indagato per spaccio».

«C’ero anche io, e “Mi sono fatto passare sotto banco” non è proprio come io avrei descritto la questione. L’hai terrorizzato come tuo solito. Poveraccio…».

«No, ehi, a mia discolpa lui stava opponendo resistenza. Dovevo calcare un po’ la mano.» si oppone con una certa fermezza, cercando di circostanziare alla bell’e meglio le sue affermazioni. «E poi non ero così tanto minaccioso col naso pieno e la tosse!».

«Faceva bene ad opporsi? Volevi mischiare tre o quattro farmaci insieme per creare un super medicinale antinfluenzale… questo è ai limiti della legalità…» bofonchia. «Comunque, tornando a noi, parlavo della prima volta che eravamo tutti e due qui a secco di alcolici e… prima che tu continui, no, non è la volta in cui mi hai portato al mare ad agosto senza ombrellone e mi sono ustionato talmente tanto che emanavo più luce di una lampadina».

Daichi ride di nuovo, come aveva fatto quella volta, ignorando, allora, l’estrema rabbia che permeava dagli occhi di un Sugawara Koushi di diciannove anni. «Scottavi tantissimo quella volta. E sembravi un gambero!».

«Me lo ricordo, Dai, e se quella volta non mi è venuto un melanoma, non mi verrà mai.» brontola.

«Comunque me la ricordo la volta che dici tu. Fu davvero memorabile. Avevamo un sacco di energia all’epoca! Certo forse scopare sulla spiaggia non è stata proprio una buona idea, ma… uno nella vita deve pure provare, no?».

«Solo a quello pensi.» sbuffa con un sorriso.

Ride ancora, Daichi, e Koushi sente il vibrato profondo della sua risata rimbombargli nella schiena e agitare tutto il suo corpo. «Beh, se permetti sono rimasto traumatizzato dal quantitativo di sabbia nelle mie zone intime».

«Vogliamo davvero parlare delle mie di zone intime quel giorno?» rimbrotta tagliente.

«Mi piace la piega che sta prendendo questo discorso.» farfuglia.

«Ho troppa fame per starti a sentire. La colazione tra quanto arriva?» borbotta.

«Hanno detto mezzora.» annuisce. «Comunque, tornando seri—».

«Tornando seri.» ripete Koushi, per niente impressionato.

«Qui mi hai chiesto di andare a vivere insieme. E praticamente me la stavo facendo addosso dalla gioia.» annuisce.

«Bell’immagine, Dai, non c’è che dire. Una tale poesia, da premio Nobel per la letteratura.» annuisce.

Daichi lo ignora bellamente e continua a parlare per fatti  suoi. «E siamo rimasti qui in albergo a fare niente, praticamente, solo abbracciati sul letto, in silenzio per una buona ora e mezza... aspettando il benedetto servizio in camera».

E se lo ricorda bene, quel silenzio. Pieno di progetti e aspettative per il futuro. Il piccolo appartamento vicino all’ospedale dove Koushi avrebbe fatto la specializzazione, a due sole fermate di treno dalla centrale di polizia dove Daichi aveva cominciato a lavorare. E si abbandona del tutto all’abbraccio caldo di suo marito, che ha preso a baciargli l’arcata dell’orecchio con una delicatezza davvero inaspettata.

«Che poi, appunto l’irritazione all’interno coscia da tutta quella sabbia aveva provato entrambi, alla fine… e quindi niente sesso».

«Come rovinare un bel momento.» bofonchia Koushi, non riuscendo però a soffocare una risata.

E di nuovo un silenzio. Morbido e appagante. La pioggia che batte contro il vetro delle finestre, le onde del mare che gorgheggiano impetuose. E stanno di nuovo fluttuando in un universo lontano, in una stanza che galleggia nello spazio e nel tempo.  

Daichi si allunga a prendergli la mano e se la porta alla bocca, baciandogli l’anulare e la sottile fascetta di metallo che da ieri l’avvolge. «Sai una cosa?».

«Mh?» mugugna poggiando la testa nell’incavo del collo di suo marito.

«Sono davvero felice.» bofonchia.

E Koushi lo sa, certo che lo sa, non potrebbe essere il contrario. Ma si sente stupidamente e incredibilmente felice anche lui. E da un lato vorrebbe dirgli ancora qualcosa,  vorrebbe fare un commento tagliente, ma preferisce accucciarsi di più contro suo marito. «È bello che siamo venuti qui per una cosa del genere».

«Vero? Una specie di costante nella nostra vita...» annuisce Daichi, strusciando le labbra contro la sua tempia. 

«Dovremmo venirci più spesso, magari riducendo il tasso alcolemico... tipo una volta ogni due mesi, o giù di lì...» replica.

Ride. «Io pensavo a qualcosa di più impegnativo».

Koushi, con una fatica immane, visto e considerato che non ha proprio questa gran voglia di farlo, si alza dal suo comodo posticino addosso al compagno di una vita e lo guarda di taglio. «Cioè?».

Il sorriso che si disegna sulle labbra di Daichi è indescrivibile, abbacinante e disarmante insieme. «Dovremmo prendere in considerazione l’idea di trasferirci qui quando non avremo più l’età».

E ci vuole un minuto per processare una risposta abbastanza tagliente da mascherare quando in realtà il suo cuore si sia sciolto. «Progetti a lungo termine, Sawamura?» bofonchia. «Anche se non ce l’abbiamo già più l’età».

«Esagerato!» replica. «Parlo di quando andremo in pensione… potremmo fare qualcosa di stupido un’altra volta, che ne pensi? Tipo ubriacarci e beccarci certe irritazioni all’interno coscia per le abrasioni della sabbia… e magari comprare una di quelle casette sul lungomare, e fare surf!».

«Dovrai cercare di tenerti un sacco flessibile, per allora, sai il mal di schiena alle tue povere ossa stanche. E forse per il surf saremo troppo vecchi...» gli fa notare candidamente.

«Mi allenerò.» annuisce. «Suona bene la pensione qui, no? Alla fine, l'importante è essere giovani dentro».

E come detto, e ammesso più volte, non può dirgli di no. Non ne sarebbe in grado neanche in un'altra vita. Anche se, effettivamente fargli notare che proprio non sono mai stati giovani dentro neanche da ragazzini, e che tutti i loro tentativi di gioventù si sono conclusi come minimo con un pesante mal di testa, potrebbe essere un'idea. Ma, no,  sembra proprio un bel programma, quello lì.  «Direi che è deciso, allora, passeremo la vecchiaia qui».

Daichi ride. «Progetti a lungo termine, _Sawamura_?» gli alita sul collo, facendogli il verso.

«Devo dire che suona davvero bene.» replica Koushi accomodandosi meglio contro suo marito.

_Suo marito_ — beh, più lo ripeterà e più gli entrerà in testa questo nuovo status tra loro — gli bacia di nuovo la tempia, e torna a rinchiudersi in quel silenzio caldo e accogliente.

Ancora possono godersi la pace di una località di mare in bassa stagione, con le onde in tempesta e la pioggia, e possono essere ancora ragazzini in quella stanza, anche se, forse non hanno più l’età, ma l'importante è mantenersi giovani dentro, no?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,  
> non sono sicura questa storia mi soddisfi abbastanza, e ci ho messo tipo nove mesi a partorirla (l'avevo promessa a una certa persona in luglio, suppergiù ci siamo—). Comunque, io non sono affatto in grado di scrivere fluff, ci provo, ci provo, ma poi escono ste cose mezze banalotte e mezze sospese che proprio non so se mi rendano contenta del mio operato... alla fine mi chiamo Malefix, mica Cucciolix (???), uno non si può aspettare granché da una che ammette di essere crudele, no?
> 
> Ringrazio chiunque abbia avuto il coraggio di leggere questa storia non eccessivamente interessante, e spero di tornare ai vecchi fasti di un tempo (?) e scrivere qualcosa per cui valga la pena mandare in fallimento la kleenex.
> 
> Saluti.


End file.
